My Escape
by Alphayaki
Summary: Sick and tired of how the villagers treat him, Naruto decides to take a stand and leave. Who's this person that Tsunade is associated with? Why can he do those things that Ninja can't do? Well, everyone you better get ready, Because Naruto, Is coming to -writing!


**_Prologue_**

**Konoha Village**

Naruto sighed, if only everyone knew, knew that he wasn't a monster, and neither was Kurama. Kurama wasn't in his right mind when he had attacked the village years ago. And neither was it Naruto's fault he was coincidentally born on the same day and ended up having the fox sealed in him. Neither was it Naruto's fault that he didn't know who his father was. But both life and death seemed to hate Naruto, Always, always in near death situations, someone _always _either came to the rescue, or Naruto's promise that he was going to become the greatest hokage of time helped him win the battle. But he would always endure so much pain. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair the villagers hated him so much! But he promised himself and his parents he would no longer cry. So he kept on walking.

A big stone, full paint bucket and teared up book were thrown at him. But of course the people who threw them missed, Naruto was a chuunin Shinobi(ninja) after all, he could outrun,beat up, or send all of these villagers flying into a different dimension. Thats when it hit him. A different dimsension! What if there was another dimension, one that was no where near his world. Somewhere he could escape-Then he thought about his friends. Sasuke,Sakura,Kakashi,Tsunade,Neji,Gaara,TenTen,Ino,Shikamaru, Kankuro,Temari,Kiba,Shino,Hinata and all the others they cared about him too. He couldn't just leave them, they where his inspiration, they inspired him to keep living and dreaming. These were the people who saved his life. Not once but more. He decided. He knew what he wanted to do.

Naruto jumped ontop of a clothes shop and onto the roofs of other buildings. He had to speak to Tsunade. Now. He saw the Hokages tower and rushed off. There he saw her standing, gazing into the sky. He landed quietly behind her.

"It's a beautiful day Naruto,you should spend it training or hanging with your friends. What business do you have with me?" Asked Tsunade before Naruto could do more than take a step forward.

"Tsunade, it's important."

"Is that so, my gambling was important (to me) but I've had to give that up because this annoying but respectful job I now have."

"Seriously Tsunade, just listen, I'll get straight to the point. I'm leaving Konoha."

This was obviously _not _what the Hokage was expecting. "AHAHAHA! Boy you had me there for a second. HAHA! Oh my gosh your hilarious. Ahhh" Tsunade cracked up.

"It's not a Joke! Im serious I love Konoha but I hate the people within it!" Naruto started to get frustrated.

Both of Tsunades eybrows raised and she looked at Naruto with a look that said "Oh, Really now?"

"Oh, So you hate... Sakura? You hate Hyuuga-kun?Lee-kun?...S-a-s-u-k-e-Kun?" She said teasingly.

"Don't bring that up! Sasuke...Sasuke's..SASUKES GONE HE'S NEVER COMING BACK HE'S WITH OROCHIMARU!" Tears started to form in Naruto's eyes. He wiped them quickly and remembered to never cry again.

Tsunade was laughing. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. If that's what you want.. I really thought you'd be stronger. I really thought you'd be there for us well, where do you wish to go?"

"Ahh..." Naruto scratched the back of his head. He hadn't thought about that properly.

"Oh wat so you come barging here and you make a big ruckus about leaving but you don't even know where you wanna go? Baka!" Tsunade said.

"No it's not that but- it's-it's hard to explain.. I wanna go somewhere where everyone will accept me, where theres someone out there like me."

"Hmm...I know the perfect place for you. Pack everything you need for a year long journey, like food and clothes and stuff. When you're done meet me here tomorrow at 3:00 am."

* * *

Hey guys! I haven't published in so long! I actually started this fanfic a while ago but i never continued it, like many of my other fanfics... hope you enjoyed it! i'll try updating every week so yeah! If you have an idea or suggestion lease tel me in the reviews and if there is any one you would like to be shipped jut ask me and i'll see what i can do! ^^

-Jade


End file.
